Like Any Other Year
by naru22
Summary: Naruto, a boy just trying to make it through another year of high school. It's the same thing every year but will a new student, Sasuke Uchiha, change anything this year? High School AU. Rated M for Future Chapters.


Authors note: This is a sasunaru fanfiction. Which means this is shonen-ai. It is rated M for future chapters. Don't Like Don't Read. This is my first fanfiction but I am up for any criticism thrown at me.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me and this is only for the sole purpose of entertainment. All Rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and any company affiliated with Naruto.

Viewer Discretion is advised...and enjoy

* * *

"Naruto!" a voice screamed from downstairs,

"You need to get up, you start junior year today."

"Yeah like, I didn't know that" mumbled the blonde haired boy from under the blanket.

He stumbled out of bed and looked at the clock. Only 7 in the morning, he didn't need to be at school for another hour and fifteen minutes. So that probably means his father made him a big breakfast, or he had to talk to him about something. He really hoped it was a big breakfast.

Naruto got ready, and made sure he had everything in his book bag. He headed down the stairs, and went into the kitchen, where he was greeted with an aroma of scrambled eggs, toast, juice, pancakes, and waffles.

"You think you made enough food?" questioned Naruto.

"I just wanted to make sure you had enough energy for the big day today" grinned the man.

"Whats so important about today, I'm just in a different grade, its the same as the last 2 years." Naruto said with toast in his mouth.

"That's the year your mother and I met and I don't know, you might meet someone too just like your old man did" the man said smiling.

Naruto's dad looked just like him, they resembled each other so much that his grandfather always joked calling Naruto, Minato.

"Ehh, Dad why do you always bring up relationships, I'm still in High School, you know normal parents tell their kids not to date until after they get a good education." the boy preached.

"I think you can handle both an education and a relationship, I did and now I have a great job and a beautiful son." Minato said giving his son a kiss on the forehead.

Narutos' dad always had faith in him, a little too much than most parents. His dad always told him that anything Naruto did, he would support his son 100%.

The two of them were always close, Minato taught Naruto his morals, and ways of handling situations, and Naruto taught Minato how to be a father. Not literally but in the sense that Minato had to take care of a child all by himself when his wife died in labor.

Naruto smiled, he always smiled when his dad kissed his forehead, even when he was mad or sad.

"Well I'm heading off to School now, I don't want to be late." Naruto said as he was getting up.

"Oh I doubt you will be late" Minato chuckled.

"Why do you say that?"Naruto saying with a puzzled look on his face.

Minato threw an object into Narutos hands.

"Have a good day." Minato said walking out of the room

He looked down into his hands to see a set of car keys. He smiled.

Naruto walked outside into the driveway. He had that feeling that his dad wasn't going to sell his old car when he got a new one. He hopped in the car, fastened his seat belt, turned his music to a reasonable level and went to school cautiously.

He was a risk taker most of the time but took caution to anything his dad trusted him with.

Naruto found a parking spot right next to the entrance of the school.

"I guess it pays being early" he said quietly to himself

He got out of his car and noticed a person sitting in another car talking on the phone. He found it weird because he didn't know the kid and in a small town like this, everybody knew everyone around here.

Naruto went inside and was immediately greeted by a hand on the shoulder.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." the man said.

"Uncle Iruka!" shouted Naruto.

"Please you don't have to scream and in school it's Iruka-sensei." Iruka stated.

"Sorry Iruka-Sensei" Naruto said jokingly putting emphasis on the sensei.

"Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" Naruto asked

"Actually yes I am, I'm getting really tired of TV dinners and your dad picked up a lot of cooking traits over the past couple of years." Iruka chuckled

"Changing subjects now, do you know where to go for all your classes?" Iruka questioned.

"Yes" answered Naruto.

"Good because Grandma...I mean Principal Tsunade has entrusted you with showing a new student around the building." Iruka said

"Leave it to me uncle Iruka-sensei" Naruto promised

"Principal Tsunade will bring him to 1st period and you will show him around for the rest of the day." Iruka explained.

" I have all the same classes as him or her?" questioned Naruto.

"It's a boy and yes you do, so be on your best behavior and be friendly, I don't want him to feel left out." said Iruka

"OK, I will. Now if you will excuse me I have to go find Sakura" Naruto said while running to Sakura's locker.

"No running" Iruka said as Naruto turned the corner.

Naruto waited by Sakura's locker until she showed up.

"Oh wow look a stalker waiting by my locker, that's not creepy." Sakura joked.

"Hey look its A cup, and what she's evolving into a B cup." Naruto chuckled.

"34 B cup to be exact, would you like to feel them?" Sakura teased.

"Oh so tempting, let me get a rain check on that." Naruto said giving her a hug.

Naruto and Sakura had been friends since elementary school, Naruto did have a big crush on her in middle school, but Sakura wanted to remain friends. There inside joke since middle school is to say sexual things to each other.

"Are you ready for another year of fun and excitement?" said Sakura.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Naruto said unenthusiastic.

"You wanna go to class early?" Sakura asked?

"Do I!" Naruto replied "C'mon lets go."

They headed to class and waited for others to join them.


End file.
